Stealing the Pickpockets Heart
by 6lilypad8
Summary: The Meisters are the resident gang in Death City. Their rule is about to be questioned when the Weapons, an up and coming gang move to town. KiMaSo and later TsuStar.
1. Chapter 1

**I just really wanted to try this, hope you like it.**

Death City was a place with very organized crime. If someone was doing something illegal and they weren't under the Meister's gang control, they were off the streets in seconds. They were picked up by the police as soon as their malpractice was made known. If they were good enough, they would be asked to join the Meister gang.

The Meister's is the biggest and only gang in Death City. It ran through every dirty business and almost all government. The mayor's son, 16 year old Death the Kidd, was the leader of this massive corporation. Even though he was the most respected, feared and efficient crime boss, he never branched out of the city. The only thing Kidd cared about was his territory.

Kidd's second is Black Star, one of the best hit men in the state, possibly the country. Star was violent on principle. He rarely showed compassion. The only time he ever showed a positive or protective emotion was toward his self proclaimed "sister". Maka was next in line of importance. No one messed with her. Some people grabbed at enough courage to challenge Black Star. But Maka? No one dared look at her funny.

She was not only protected by one of the most dangerous men in the USA but she was also the princess of Death City. Being the girlfriend of Death the Kidd helped. Maka, being a year younger then both the boys, was very smart for her age. She understood every part of her boyfriends work and still had time to take martial arts lessons from Star.

That was all going to change. A new gang, the Weapons, were coming to town. They were a tight crew that traveled the United States. Where ever they settled they soon took control and did as they wished. Unfortunately they were making their way to Death City.

The hierarchy of the Weapon's begins with the king. The leader of the weapon's name is Soul Eater Evens. Good with the ladies. Even with his impulsive tendencies he's a calculating and dangerous leader. He was ruthless. Truly a demon. His second in command was the cool and collected Tsubaki. She was the only one who seemed to have any remorse for anything the ruthless gang. Next in the line up are the Thompson sisters. Both the strongest int the group.

As the school year began, these two groups collided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a new school year came the always present, fight for power. The Meisters were always in control but with a new school year came new faces. The rules had to be laid out and shown for all the world to see. Punishments were harsher at the beginning of a new school year, to set examples for other, nonpartisan people.

The meisters rolled in with a spectacular show of cars. Kidd had a newly restored camaro, with Maka in the passenger. Star pulled right up next to him in a firebird. A few more custom paint jobs joined behind them in the parking lot. As the two high ranker's exited their car, the rumble of many motorcycles was heard. With in seconds the large group was in sight. Four motorcycles broke off from the pack. The rest of the group found spots in the back of the lot to pack up their bikes.

The lone four found prince spots next to the school. After getting up from their bikes they moved toward the two Alpha's waiting patiently on the walkway. The new comers formed an arrow, with a sharp toothed leader at the tip. Tsubaki was back behind Liz, with Patty on the other side of Soul. Kidd twitched at there asymmetry.

When the two groups of leader's met one another, Soul sneered. "So, you're the local authority? Not very frightening."

Star growled. Kidd held up a hand to stop him. Patty smiled wickedly in response to the challenge.

"While you're here," Kidd began diplomatically. "We suggest you try not to step on any toes."

Liz gave a crooked smile and her hand reached to her bag with a hidden pistol. This kid in front of her looked to be of the privileged few. She just wanted to blow his head off with three shots.

Soul took a step forward to show that he was the obvious leader. "We're not one's for caution," he said with a smirk.

There was tension as the two leaders looked into one another's eyes. It was broken soon as Maka walked through the crowd. She walked through the gap between Tsubaki and Liz, jostling the blond slightly. The Weapons looked at the petite girl curiously. She was so small and fragile, they were surprised when she went to Kidd willingly. She draped her right arm around his neck, interlocking her right arm around his neck, interlocking her right with her left. She got on her toes and gave him two pecks, one per cheek. He lazily laced an arm around her waist. However her didn't look down to her, never taking his eyes off his albino enemy.

Soul's crimson eyes looked up and down the new girls body. His eyes never left her, analyzing, memorizing. When Black Star noticed the large amount of attention on Maka, he took a protective step forward, between the couple and the opposing gang. Maka didn't seem to give the new comers to the town a second thought.

"Maka," Kidd began, still not taking his eyes off Soul, "Black Star and I have some business to attend to. Would you mind going in ahead of us?"

Maka rolled her eyes, knowing he wanted to extract her from the possible fight about to ensue. With a sigh she untangled herself from her boyfriend. For the first time that morning Kidd looked at the ash-blond haired girl. A small frown danced on his lips. He tugged at one of her pigtails until it was symmetrical with the other. He gave a slight nod and she began walking.

Soul watched her hips sway as she departed. Tsubaki looked at the boy with the blue hair with interest. The sisters didn't react, waiting for Soul to call them to action. A few feet away, Maka spun on her heals. In her hands she was twirling something. Liz gasped and started searching her bag. In Maka's hand was Liz's gun.

Hip cocked, Maka looked at it, running a hand over the somewhat cool metal. With both hands she points the gun at Liz. It almost seemed like a pose until she undid the safety. Liz was horrified and confused. How had she gotten her gun? Then she remembered. Maka had walked by her, knocking into her bag. _That little pickpocket!_ Liz thought with fury.

With a scowl, Liz looked down the barrel of her own gun. A smirk broke through Maka's lips. With a carefree laugh, she threw the gun into the air. After it made an airborne somersault, it made its way back to Maka's hands. With nimble fingers, Maka pulled out the sleeve of bullets and plucked the six of them out with a practiced hand. When that was done she walked back to the group.

Her childish laughter and fun was wiped from her face. She said in a serious tone, "I don't like guns."

With out emotion she dropped the now empty gun into Liz's hands, and walked away. Soul smirked at Liz, having enjoyed the odd show. A sly smile slipped its way on to Kidd's face. Maka shoved her hands into the back pockets of her plaid red short shorts, and didn't look back.

Once she had fully disappeared, Soul redirected his attention to the other crime boss. "Look," he said with a sneer, "we don't want any trouble." As a last thought he added, "yet."

Kidd didn't seem fazed. "If you don't challenge us we wont bother you. That in mind, playing on our territory is seen as a challenge. So, watch your step."

With that said he left to find his girlfriend. Black Star stood, being the only of the meisters to have not spoken. He growled at the new gang and disappeared around the school corner, not entering the building.

Left alone, the four people that made up the top rung of the Weapons gang looked to one another. Liz was the first to brake the silence.

She snarled under her breath as she slowly reloaded her gun. "That bitch is going to get it if I ever see her touching my gun again."

Soul looked unfazed as he brought out his switch blade and flicked it open. He harmlessly flicked it open and closed. "I thought she was okay. Seems pretty comfy with that freak of a leader though."

Patty looked excited, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Before Soul could answer, she sang loudly, "We should kidnap her!"

Liz smiled, "Sure would put that kid's panties in a twist."

Soul smirked. Tsubaki looked less then excited. "Let me do some research," she interrupted their planning. "Before you do anything drastic, let me see what we're up against."

Soul rolled his eyes but nodded. The four moved on to enter their new school.

**Hope you liked it. I don't know anything about guns so don't think too much about it. If you liked it check my profile for other SE fanfics. Review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time. Soul was wandering the old castle like school. As amusing as Patty could be, Soul wasn't sure he could deal with all the people in the lunch room without Tsubaki there to curb his insanity. She'd said that she'd gotten a pass to go take a quick peek at the public library. One of the teachers, who'd had blocked lunch, chaperoned her. Soul hoped they'd have enough information by tomorrow to start setting things in motion.

Somehow the white haired boy had made his way into the library. He didn't care for books, though Tsubaki seemed to like them. He traveled deeper into the maze of shelves, his finger lightly trailing on the spines. The library was silent, save the soft crinkle as someone quietly flipped their pages. Soul liked the silence. In his life style there wasn't a lot of chance for peace and quiet. There seemed to be only one other person occupying the room with him. He lazily made his way to the other person.

The maze continued with twists and turns. Soul smiled at the odd place. _Maybe coming to the library more often wouldn't be so bad…_ Suddenly his last turn stopped him in a small study area. There were about six tables scattered around. A few had books or materials but only one had a person. She was leaning forward, getting her face up close to the book open before her. Both her ash blond pig tails were fisted in one hand, as to not let them fall one her pages. The skin of her shoulders and neck was clear and pale.

Soul took a step closer, smirking. He could take her now. He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"You're going to want to take that step back."

He looked around for where the voice had come from. No one was there. The Maka girl hadn't moved.

And yet when the voice came again, it was obviously from her. "If you're trying to sneak up on someone, you should do it in a crowded place. Or at least not wear motorcycle boots."

Her voice was different from earlier that day. Before it had been soft, hinting at flirtatious, completely bubbling with happiness. Now it was calculating, harsh, as strong as a leader giving demands.

He snickered. As interested as he'd been in the petite doll like girl from earlier, she didn't come close to this version; her when facing an enemy. He quite liked her on guard. She moved to look at him, twisting in the seat. A harsh scowl crossed her face.

A low chuckle escaped his throat at the expression. She raised an eyebrow then continued to speak with a stoic expression, "Also, if you're planning to, I don't know, kidnap me, think again. Next time you think of going after someone, you should do some research."

She waved her hand at their surroundings. "We're in a library, now's the perfect time."

Soul took a step closer, not in the least heeding her advice. She rolled her eyes at him. He gave her an award winning smirk, "Why would I research? I like to learn through experience," he said.

She started stacking her stuff and packing up. "Trust me, if you want to win against the Meisters, I'm not the weak link you're looking for."

With that, she brushed past him. Soul was not happy. In fact he grouched around sulking for the rest of the day. When the day was finally over, the Weapons met at their new hideaway. It was an old apartment building. The owner had been holding on by a thread and with a few well-placed words by Liz (and a gun to his head) the place was theirs.

As Soul got comfortable on one of the couches they'd commandeered, Tsubaki walked in worried.

"Please tell me you did not touch that Maka girl!" she shouted at him.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head no. With a sigh of relief, she sat next to him. "Good," she said, "that's good."

Soul looked at her quizzically. "Why, may I ask, is that a good thing?"

Tsubaki looked through half closed eyes and long lashes to the other side of the room. Soul would not be happy for her advice. If anything, the information she had gathered would edge him on. She looked at their albino leader.

Biting her lip, she regrets telling him even before opening her mouth. "Well, here's the thing; we aren't the first to come up with this _ever so original_ plan."

He made a motion for her to continue.

"Well, the first time the opposing gang succeeded. They had her tied up across town, guarded by almost the entire group. Unfortunately Black Star, the blue haired one, found out."

She paused, after a gulp she began again, "He wiped out their entire gang. I mean one vs. two hundred at one time. He killed four people and sent almost every survivor left to the hospital. When they recovered, twenty were asked to join the Meisters while the rest were run out of town by some of the lower rankers.

"It happened three more times. None of them made it as far as the first. It seems they took precautions. Everyone who's gone after her have been left unconscious with a few broken bones, courtesy of the blond tooth pick."

Upon ending she gave an almost scared look toward Soul. He had an evil smirk. Tsubaki's fears were realized, he was more excited now.

xxxxxxxx

Kidd lounged listening to a report from Kim. She'd been making the normal rounds when she'd seen some activity at one of the old apartment buildings. She wasn't sure if she should check it out or not, so she'd gone back to home base to ask.

Kidd looked thoughtful for a moment then realized there was only one group it could have been. There was no need to check. He told her not to worry and she went on her way. With her exit came Maka's entrance. She snuggled close to him, getting comfortable on the perfectly symmetrical coach.

He smiled at her, lips ever symmetrical. _Nothing like that Albino's smirk had been,_ she thought. She blinked, then looked away; trying to get the other gang leader's half smile out of her mind. When her thoughts were cleared again, she closed her eyes and leaned into Kidd. His suit was slightly stiff but comfortable. He smelled of metal, gunpowder and the tangy scent of freshly spilled blood coated in hand sanitizer. Not thinking about who it could have been, she let herself drift off.

Around 9:30 Black Star woke her up. Kidd was gone, but he always had business to do. Maka yawned as Star escorted her to her apartment. Upon arriving she set about researching the new comers. Her eyes flitted over her computer screen as she read article after article of previous towns that'd been victimized.

Everywhere the Weapons went they left a trail of blood. A constant stream of local gangs were taken down and pulverized. Maka was looking for the equivalent to "patient zero", their first town. She found it. Her eyes widened at the information in front of her. Maka closed the laptop in front of her and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm not in a gang. That's probably obvious. But I also try not to be a bad person, which means I don't really do the insult thing. So if you have any good insults, that you don't use on others (or any cheesy insults, those are fun). So review and tell me what you think of.**

Baba Yaga's Castle.

That had been the town name blinking across her screen the night before. Maka lay in her bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. Baba Yaga's was a big city. _The _place to start. Make your mark or just fade into the crowd.

It also seemed to have been the starting place of the Weapons gang. At the exact same time her mother had disappeared. It started three years ago, Maka's parents had just gotten through the divorce. Maka was leaning heavily on Kidd, who was just being introduced to the night life of Death City. Her mom left town about the same time Kidd took over the Meisters. Kami sent letters, called all the time. Then suddenly it just stopped.

Kami'd just gotten an apartment on the outskirts of Baba Yaga's Castle. Maka saw it in the news. Gang war gets out of hand. Riots. Shootings. Fires. People died. People went missing. After some investigation, it turns out the whole thing had been created by an up and coming group. In another year that group would get a name; the Weapons.

From what Maka could gather, they were good. Though head on attacks were preferred, someone in their camp knew how to strategies. If at first they don't succeed they fall off the map. Six months later the entire crime caste system caves in on itself and the Weapons are there to pick up the pieces.

With a sigh, Maka moved from her bed. Her apartment was a single, given to her by Kidd. It was clean and had a nice view out the kitchen window. It was also quiet. Very. Which was fine. When Maka wasn't lonely. She dressed quickly and got her bag ready for school. Someone would be around soon to give her a ride. Thinking it over, Maka went to the closet to grab her long black overcoat. It had been a gift from Kidd. She'd spent two weeks after getting it adding to it. She'd sown a multitude of inner pockets. Over the years Maka had found that it was hard to hide more than two wallets in a pair of form fitting skinny jeans. Now she had room for anything she happened to pick up.

Plus it kept the eyes away. As a girlfriend, Maka felt obligated to show a bit of skin. But the view was meant for Kidd and Kidd alone. Like today, black short-shorts held up by a thick belt. The belt circled her hips twice and the sturdy red plaid fabric was studded with metal spikes. Thatand the yellow button down, form fitting vest that showed off her simple chest created quite the look. And that look could draw stares. Honestly, it didn't bother her so much, usually the boy looking away red faced and embarrassed once she looked over. But Black Star had threatened to kill one or two. It was better to just hide possible temptation.

There was a honk from outside. Maka rushed to pull on her boots (a present from Black Star) and bolted down the stairs. When she saw it was Kidd, she moved with a bounce in her step. She jumped over the passenger side door, not bothering to open it as the top was down. She moved her coat tail under her legs while she leaned over to Kidd. Maka kissed him happily and he returned in kind.

When they had sat back again, Maka began fiddling with the radio. Not knowing much about music, she eventually gave up; opting for far away static. Kidd laughed at her non-choice but smiled at his girl. She closed her eyes, at ease and listened to the bumps and jumps of radio interference. "Where's Star? I thought he'd meet us."

"Said we'd see him at school, something to take care of, I guess."

They pulled up and Kidd didn't seem at all bothered by the multiple motorcycles parked near the back of the lot. As they walked in, Kidds arm over Maka's shoulder, she snagged a wallet. Ox always got on her nerves, mostly 'cause he flaunted being the Meister's accountant. One of the Meister's accountants. Plus he always made off hand comments about her when Kidd wasn't around. She plopped the plain looking wallet into one of her hidden pockets.

After Kidd had dropped Maka off at her class, she went to her seat. Pulling out her paper back, she flipped to her page and read silently. A few blocks from school, Star stood outside an apartment building beside a motorcycle.

Tsubaki exited her paid apartment to see a rather large man standing over her bike. His blue hair stuck out and his arms were crossed, giving definition to his scowl. Then she remembers meeting him the day before. For a second she wonders if she should go back in and grab her brass knuckles. However, if he wanted a fight, they'd probably be fighting by now. With that shaky logic, Tsubaki walked calmly to her bike.

"May I help you?"

Star's jaw clenched, "Were you the piece of rust snooping yesterday?"

Tsubaki scrunched her nose but didn't react. "What if I am?"

Black Star took a step forward, he was the same height as the tall girl but still managed to cast a menacing shadow. "Back. Off. Maka." He gave a slightly excited smile, a challenge, "You should know, I have reservations hitting girls. If you try to go after Maka, even think about it, you and your whole group's gonna' have trouble breathing real soon."

Then he left. He turned down the first visible corner and disappeared in the shadows of Death City. Tsubaki was left to think about breathing. Both times she'd seen this odd blue haired boy, he'd been protective over the little blond. What was great about the twig?

When Tsubaki had shaken off the odd twist of fright and anger she started her bike and revved the engine. She needed to talk to Soul. And get some contacts in this new city. There was too much they didn't know. More information means easier take down. Soul wouldn't be pleased. The group hadn't gotten into a good fight in months.

She arrived just in time for school. She checked the bike count. Soul was here, but the Thompsons were on the prowl. That could spell news articles and policemen or recon. Tsubaki hoped they wouldn't get arrested. Breaking people out of jail always aggravated people. That thought in mind, Tsubaki sighed and entered the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a teenage girl who does not have a boyfriend. Sorry if the romancy part of this aren't as good as they could be. Otherwise, enjoy.**

It started because of a little thing. A stupid action that escalated. Liz thought it'd be funny. It didn't really go that way. The Thompson sisters had been passing Maka on their way to class. Liz pushed her down the stairs, bumping her with a hip.

Instead of falling like a good little bookworm with pigtails, Maka seemed to have other plans. Maka grabbed Liz's hand and yanked. The two switched places, heads tilting from one another, only being held up by the connection of their slipping fingers. Eyes wide, Liz sunk her manicured blue nails into the smaller girl's hand. With a yelp, Maka tried to pull her hand back. The effect was the two girls swinging forward, taking a step past one another to keep balance.

They released hands as if zapped. Turning, Liz spun Maka to face her. "Look, you're cute. You got all the guys around you like a shield. That's whatever. I won't touch my gun again, I will take Patty's and blow a hole through your brain."

Maka looked up from dusting her skirt. Her eyes showed a bored expression. "I don't like guns."

Liz growled and grabbed the color of the smaller girl's shirt. She cocked her fist back, ready to let out her frustrations. A pale hand, with a ring perfectly placed on the middle finger, gripped her wrist.

"I'd rather you didn't attack my girlfriend."

Kidd tugged the taller girl back. Liz felt her face get hot for getting caught. A glare was sent her way, then Kidd made his way to Maka. Putting an arm around her waist, he guided her away from the would-be fight. If he didn't intervene, these two would fight it out until one was practically dead. And Kidd had a feeling Maka brought her brass knuckles to school.

As they walked, he asked, "You gonna be home tonight?"

She nodded, looking up at him. He smiled. The word sexy ran through her mind. He kissed her lightly before releasing her to her next class. His parting words were, "Good. I'll see you later."

A shiver went up her spine at the tone of his voice. Maka took a few deep breaths as she sat in her seat, trying to calm the rush of her heart. She knew what that look meant. She just didn't know why it was there.

After school, Maka made her way home by herself. She liked to walk to her apartment as her daily exercise. Besides Kidd and Star always had work. Maka pulled out her phone and dialed Star's number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Sup, Maka?" There was static filled music in the background.

"Just wondering, is Kidd going on any trips soon?"

There was a clatter, like glasses being knocked down, then, "Just a sec."

Maka waited patiently as she searched for her keys. There was scuffling at the other end, then a cry of pain. She pushed the key into the lock and turned the nob. Walking in, she breathed in the scent of comfort. Star picked up the phone again.

"Kidd, right? Uhm, yeah, I think he had something scheduled. Don't know where though. Why?"

"Just making sure. Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Sure, sure. Hey, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

They said their good byes and Maka hung up. Her suspicions were proven. Preparations were in order. Quickly she went about her "chores". She opened her bedroom window, the one connected to the fire escape. Next she went about tidying the house. Maka pulled out her pigtails and went to the bathroom. Checking her watch, she had around 10 minutes. Pulling out her makeup bag, she did perfectionist work. That is until she was working on her eyes. With practiced ease she outlined her left eye slightly darker than the other.

That done, moving to the living room, she pulled out a book and waited. The tell-tale creak of the window was loud enough for Maka to put her book down. A sly grin crawled across her face. She waited patiently for her "surprise". See, Kidd had a kind of tradition. Every time he was making a trip, he'd get this look in his eyes and drop by her house at all hours of the night. Not to say she minded.

When they'd first started dating, it didn't seem much different than friends. She thought that by the time she got to high school it would feel more like a relationship. It didn't. Sure he walked her to class, even carried her books but that was it. He rarely held her hand and the only physical affection given was a kiss on the forehead before the first class of the day. She'd thought the only reason they were going out was to make sure she didn't put herself in danger. It was possible. But it wasn't nice, she did actually want a date some time in high school.

Then he took over the gang. Suddenly he was the King of the Weapons. No one could cross him. Suddenly he held her hand. All the time. Or had an arm rapped around her waist. He'd give her a kiss on the forehead, cheek or nose when dropping her off at every class. They actually shared a kiss a few weeks later. After that they did kiss. He kissed her after picking her up or dropping her off. She liked the amount of attention she was getting.

Then hormones came into play. Maka supposed he didn't need too much to hold him over during a normal day. But trips ripped him up. After coming home from his first one, he'd found her first and shared the deepest kiss in their history together. And he didn't stop for two hours.

After, it became a kind of tradition. Kidd would come before leaving and visit when he returned. Such as tonight. Kidd entered the room. He leaned on the door frame taking her in. His eyes roamed from her boot clad feet up her long, pale legs. Then to her short-shorts up her waist, possibly resting a moment on her breasts finally making it to her eyes. The gold of his eyes were darker and Maka couldn't look away.

The asymmetry of her eyes seemed to rev him up. As it always did.

Maka smirked slightly and stood from her sitting position. Kidd was over to her in a second. His hands were on her waist and his mouth was over hers. He pressed his mouth over hers, licking her lips after eight seconds of rhythmic motion. Immediately she complied and allowed her mouth to be invaded by the foreign tongue. She shivered as one of his hands rested at the back of her neck and his fingers reached up into her hair. His other slid up her side, under her shirt.

His hands were cold and she gave an excited giggle, braking the lip lock. He didn't stop to breath. His lips moved down her jaw, nipping, sucking, and pecking down her neck. Maka was finding it harder and harder to breath without gasping. Her hands tugged and pulled at his two toned hair, a giddy smile covering her face. The hand holding her head moved down to her legs.

Kidd's left hand pulled her knee up around himself, pushing the two of them together. His attack on her neck were giving results, in that she was having trouble standing. He walked her into the wall, taking her weight completely off the ground. Both her legs rapped around Kidd's waist and Maka used both her hands to force him to kiss her on the lips once more.

They continued the brutal physical attack of affection for an hour before Kidd moved her to the bed room. By this point his shirt had been discarded somewhere in the living room. Maka's shirt had been half unbuttoned, her boots were discarded as soon as she could no longer stand. They were in a haze of hormones and teenage love. Once settled Kidd continued to kiss, nip, lick, suck and kiss some more on every piece of exposed skin available to him. He had already left two hickeys, on symmetrical positions of her body.

Maka moved her hands over his skin, memorizing every muscle as she nipped his jaw line. When she saw her chance, Maka attacked Kidd's lips, taking his full attention. The ferocity of the kiss paused Kidd's hands, fingers lighting just under her chest. Quickly, while he was distracted, Maka shifted their weight so she was now straddling him. She giggled in victory and Kidd had an all too confident smirk gracing his lips.

They continued their shenanigans for a time, Maka now in control of the action. They went no further then Maka losing her shirt and Kidd loving the feel of her chest in his hands. About a half an hour after midnight, Maka began to slow. Kidd continued to place light kisses on her mouth. Then, as she began to fall asleep, he kissed her closed eyelids. Next the tip of her nose. Then he pecked each of her red and black painted nails. He kisses his way back up her arm. Following the contours of her neck. He pecked his way down her jaw bone landing once more on her lips.

A smile played on her lips once he had finished. Maka whispered, "Thank you."

"My _pleasure_," Kidd whispered in her ear. Maka snuggled into his chest, getting comfortable. Kidd chuckled at her cute sleeping face, pulling the covers over both of them. The night continued on.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this isn't the best chapter, I know. I just needed the set up for the next. After this it starts to get fun. Especially because I get to make Soul as weird as I want. Or as fun.**

The next morning Kidd was gone like a good dream and Maka sighed. He never told her how long the trips would take. Probably because he didn't know himself, meetings could go one way or another. They were never strait forward or easy.

Not wanting to dress up, she opted for boot-cut jeans and a t-shirt. Black Star drove her to school and appeared like a ninja for lunch. She was informed that, with Kidd out of town, Star would be spending some much needed time at the gym. Work was always slow with Kidd out of town.

She shrugged in response, but said she'd walk. Maka was having trouble focusing through most of the day. Though she didn't see Kidd all that much on a normal day, when he was away on business, she always got worried. It had only happened once, but back when he was fourteen he had gone on a business trip. After he'd come back both his eyes were blackened. Two ribs were broken. And one of his ankles was twisted. Maka hadn't been able to stop crying. With everything he did, Kidd never came to her broken.

Star was usually with him, protecting him. Or others. There were a thousand cronies ready and willing to get between him and a threat. Precaution became even more important.

Maka shook the thoughts from her head. She thought to herself, I should do something for myself. She'd been spending too much time with Kidd's "Family". She needed something other than studying. The new mission taking over her mind, Maka was able to pay attention.

Star on the other hand was still thinking. Kidd never took him along on trips. Said it was better the muscle stayed behind, to keep things in order. Still, what if he was attacked? Kidd always went into meetings with at least three competent guards but there was transport. What if the taxi driver was replaced? Or—

Too much thinking. Just need to get to the gym. Need to work. Black Star didn't go to the gym as much as he wanted to. Keeping the two most important people in the Meisters safe was a full time job. Being alone wasn't something that Black Star was given the privilege of. Now though he was going to take full advantage.

Black Star had things to think about.

He disappeared as soon as the last bell rang. There was an old gym on the out skirts of town. Run by a retired boxer, Sid. His wife, Naigus, was a nurse at the local hospital, a women Black Star had unfortunately gotten to know over many visits. They were both weary of the gang seen and refused to be bought out. Sid's family had owned the gym for three generations. They didn't turn anyone away, though, so Meisters never gave them any trouble.

Star liked it because Sid didn't give him any slack. He pushed the boy to the bone, and wasn't afraid to. Black Star liked having someone who didn't pull any punches but wasn't an enemy. He tried to get to the gym at least once every two weeks.

He arrived, bag slung over his shoulder and sauntered in. Sid gave him a nod from behind counter, talking to a new customer. Star didn't dwell on her. Quickly the high school boy went about preparing his hands, wrapping them in gauze. As soon as he was ready, he walked up to the nearest punching bag. Soon he was lost to the world, only paying attention to the _thwimp, thwimp, thwimp_, of his fist hitting the leather bag.

Time slipped away, the feeling of sweat evaporating and his knuckles hidden behind a layer of cloth as it pounds the bag filled with sand became everything. In no time he had sweat through his shirt, after switching to his normal workout. Sit-ups, push-ups, squats, jumping jacks; the works. He pushed his body. The burn of his muscles was a welcome, he thought about taking a run after. Swigs of water were gulped down to fight the burning in his stomach.

When his body had become only heavy muscles and burning nerve endings, he sat on the bench and took in the room. He wasn't the only one to push himself to limits that he broke. Others were taking a lazy route, goofing off with their friends and were mock sparing. He looked for Sid.

The two had become close, Black Star having come in every few days. Sometimes, when Star pushed himself to the limit, Sid or Naigus sometimes invited him to dinner. Not even a god would turn down a home cooked meal for a change. He was behind the bag of the new comer, from when he had walked in. Looking, Star realized he recognized that long black hair.

She was the piece of rust digging up information on Maka.

But, he realized, she was taking it seriously. The gym wasn't under Meister control, so she wasn't actually breaking any rules. And Sid could use the people who take it seriously.

Sid was called away, another customer making too much noise. Star took the chance, walking up and holding her punching bag for her. It took her a moment to notice the new presence, when she did she flashed a grateful smile. Then she realized who it was she stopped.

Tsubaki dragged her arm across her perspiring forehead, "I'll leave."

Star rolled his eyes, "If I wanted you to leave, I would have kicked you out myself. Sid's place ain't Meister territory."

Taking that in, Tsubaki started punching the bag once more, slower this time.

Black Star continued, "Doesn't mean it's up for sale, if that's what you were hoping."

Tsubaki shook her head, "No, didn't think about it. Yet. Just needed a place. For my head, ya know?"

She started pounding on the bag more forcefully. Star said, "I gotcha'. Boss-man makes it hard to deal with everything. Mine too."

Tsubaki laughed. Then, "The way you two work together, you seem… devoted. Not that I'm not the same way. It's just you kind of… feels different. Your, uh, leader looks very in control. I have to rein in Soul all the time."

"The albino?"

Tsubaki nodded, "He's very… willing to do… whatever."

"Kidd is different. He's never willing. Why do you think we never branch out of Death City? He needs to be in control all the time. Always needs to know what's going on."

The conversation died for a time. The only sound between them being her fist hitting the bag. When she stopped, breathing heavy and exhausted, she looked at the boy. "So, are we going to fight? Or what?"

"Didn't I explain? This is Sid's place, no one else's. As long as you don't start a fight, I won't. But as soon as we walk outside the truce is nadda. If you stay quiet on the way home, I won't start anything. But you start making some noise or annoy me, I will go after you without hesitation."

She didn't flinch, instead, held out her hand. He took it begrudgingly, and the truce was finalized. "Anything at the gym stays here."

That was that.

xxxxxxxx

Maka made it to school with little trouble. When she got there, she groaned. Today was P.E., she did not want to go to P.E. Instead, she skipped. When fourth period rolled around she snuck out the back door. Physical Education was usually held inside or on the new track field. The outdoor basketball court was falling apart.

Cracking a book open, she settled against the metal fence and began to read. Thirty minutes in a shadow fell over her. She looked up to have her eyes meet the intense red eyes of Soul.

A snarl fell from her lips.

**So tell me what you think. Or don't. But I think you should. And what you want to happen. I will take it into consideration.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. When I had first envisioned this scene it was a lot more graphic. You know, the steamy mind of an idle teenager. But then I got around to writing it and I got stuck. Plus, when you think about it, Maka would never just let Soul have his way with her. She is not her father. I probably would have left writing this off longer had one of the review in my other story not asked me why it was taking so long. Sorry for the delay.  
><strong>

Soul's lips turned up in a smirk. Sharp teeth were made visible behind lips. He leaned forward, hooking his fingers in the metal fence above her head. His shadow made a line across her chest.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here? All alone?"

Maka raised an eyebrow in mock of his line. "Heard there was an albino vermin in the school."

The insult rolled off him easily. Ignoring her expression of distaste, Soul crouched. Putting all his weight on the balls of his feet, he was able to be eye level with her. "Well, _I _heard that Kidd was out of town."

"That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You know that, right? Star will kick your ass. Hell, I'll kick your ass."

"Be the only beating I enjoy."

"Can you find some other poor women to terrorize? Or just drop dead."

Soul leaned in closer, "What fun would that be?"

Maka narrowed her eyes, then reached up and pinched his cheek. He jerked back with force. Growling Soul said, "Can't you just relax? Your precious boy toy isn't here right now, you can have a little fun."

Maka's eyes blazed, "Just because my boyfriend isn't within spitting distance _does not_ mean I'm ready and willing to cheat on him. I don't _cheat_," she spat the words.

Soul stood up, cracking his back but quickly shifting back to a slouching position. "You're right, you're right; cheating isn't cool. I shouldn't have suggested it."

Soul looked again at the stubborn girl. The set of her jaw and the stony look in her eye, it was intriguing. Soul did something he hadn't in a while, he smiled, a real smile warm and sharp. Rubbing the back of his neck, he said, "You sure you're a meister. Look like you got some weapon blood in them."

"Have," she corrected stubbornly. He chuckled at her immediate grammar correction. Somehow, it made her… cuter. How long had it been since he'd really looked at a girl? When was the last time he actually thought a girl was attractive?

Maka looked at Soul, startled. The madness had lifted from his features. His grin, though oddly filled with sharp, dangerous teeth, somehow looked hansom. His red eyes sparked with an intensity they had not shown when the two had first met.

He shifted over, plopping down beside her. She opened her mouth to make a sharp comment but before she could, he said, "I'm not making a move. Trying my hand at being civilized. I promise I wont do anything… shifty."

Maka gave him a warning look but accepted the company. "Do you… do you read?"

He slouched forward to look at the back of her book. "What are you reading? I've never heard it?"

"It's a collection of newspapers from across the world. The story is kinda like a puzzle, you have to read all the details to see where they interject. You wouldn't like it."

He leans back, slouching against the metal fence. "You never know. That does sound a bit more complicated than my taste but if it's interesting I'll check it out."

Maka tried not to think too hard about the smile she was hiding. "So what do you read?"

He propped his hands behind his head like a pillow, "_World War Z_'s my favorite but I usually just read whatever Tsubaki puts in front of me."

Maka giggled, "Yeah, Kidd won't even look at a book if I don't push it in his face. Still, a _zombie _book? Nothing more… thought provoking caught your fancy?"

"'Caught my fancy'? What time period are you from? _World War Z_ isn't just some zombie book. It's about what would _happen_. All the different government procedures. How people would react. It always has something to offer, no matter how many times I've read it. Have you even read it?"

Her cheeks took a soft pink that intrigued Soul, "Well, no. I haven't read it. Stephen King's _Carrie_ is all the horror I can do. Besides, I don't really like gore."

He nudged her with his shoulder, "It's not so bad. Sure you get some shivers but the book is really well written. I really do think you should read it."

She gave him a pointed look and he shifted away from her again. With a sigh, she consented, "If you really want me to read it, you'll _have_ to lend it to me."

Soul smirked again and Maka grudgingly realized the face was growing on her. But she wasn't telling him that. As long as he kept his distance there was no reason they couldn't be… friendly acquaintances. Right?

xxxxxxxx

So maybe this truce wasn't such a good idea. Black Star didn't usually regret things, he meant what he said and did what he wanted. Still, Tsubaki was getting under his skin. And not in a bad way. He could deal with annoying. You just ignored them when you seem them and forget them when you don't. The problem was she was too nice.

The next day she had met him at the gym. It hadn't been a big deal. They'd warmed up together, then spared for a bit. After about an hour of working Star branched off to do his own regiment and Tsubaki hers. However, after they'd both spent a little over three hours in the gym working none stop, Tsubaki walked over to Star. With food.

Tsubaki was a good cook. He'd admit that, no question. But wasn't she being too friendly? They were from different gangs after all. Was this some kind of psychological warfare? He didn't do well with over thinking.

But then she leaned forward to wipe a smug of ketchup off the corner of his mouth and he could see her cleavage relatively unhindered and he wasn't thinking at all.

"Black Star? Black Star, are you alright?" Tsubaki was waving a hand in front of his face at this point.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He asks bluntly.

"Uh…"

"I mean, I know I'm the Great Black Star, but we're supposed to be enemies, right? I don't get why you're so nice to me."

Tsubaki thought a moment, "I guess I'm nice to you because I don't want to be enemies. You catch more bees with honey then vinegar, right? Honestly Liz and Patty are more the people who like to start fights, I'm more interested in meeting people."

Star stared at her for a moment. When he finished, "You're too nice, you know that?"

Tsubaki blushed. Trying to change the subject, she said, "Are you finished with your sandwich? Do you want to continue working?"

Black Star stood up with a sweep, dusting off his pants. "Nah, I'm finished for today. If you want to continue, I can see if Sid is upstairs."

"No, it's okay. I should probably check back."

Just before the two stepped out into the street, Black Star turned once more to the beautiful girl. "Did you really mean it when you said you don't want enemies?"

She giggled, "Well, yeah. Who wants to make enemies?"

Star pursed his lips in thought. Someone who didn't want to immediately start a fight. This was new to him.

**Not the best, I know. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. If any of you have read World War Z, you know what I mean when I say it's a work of art. If you haven't, you better get a move on to your local book store and grab it. WWZ is probably my favorite book. DO NOT EVEN MENTION THE MOVIE IN MY PRESENCE, THAT PIECE OF CRAP SHOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED.  
><strong>


End file.
